The present invention is directed to a verification system and in particular to a verification system of the type which gives authorized persons access to check cashing facilities or the like.
There are many instances in which, for security reasons, it is desirable to limit access of certain facilities to authorized persons only. Such would be the case in giving access to check cashing facilities, entrance to private clubs or apartment buildings, or the like. In retail store outlets for example, it is often convenient to provide customers with check cashing facilities to encourage business and to accomodate the convenience of customers. Obviously, such facilities require a verification system for limiting access of the facilities to approved and authorized persons. Such a system must be quick and easy to use and afford a reasonable degree of security.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved verification system.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a verification system which is easy and convenient to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a verification system which affords a reasonable degree of security.